


The risks of working at a sports store with way too tight pants

by myspacebox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Oikawa Tooru, College AU, Librarian Akaashi Keiji, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, akaken, but with sports, future kurodai, kurodai - Freeform, kuroo's gay, main kurodai, oisuga, past terudai, really gay, shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspacebox/pseuds/myspacebox
Summary: Kuroo's gay. Really, really gay. And he had some plans but they get interrupted by a lovely pair of thighs.(A college au of sorts ft. Daichi working as a part timer at a sports store)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Tetsurou & Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. The beginning of our story

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress and I don't really know where are we gonna get to but please, bear with me as we go and follow Kurodai in this love adventure of theirs.  
> (The ratings for this fic may change as I write so please take notice of that !!)
> 
> And now whitout further ado... I leave you with this mess of a story, I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

Kuroo’s gay. Really, really gay. He already knows that and his closest friends do too for sure. But he gets reminded of his sexual orientation once again when he goes into that sports shop Bokuto had recommended and the first thing his eyes go to are the tightly enveloped thighs of one of the store clerks and not any of the newest pair of shoes displayed at one of the walls inside the store.

The idea for the day had been to go and buy himself some new volleyball shoes by suggestion of the uni coach, as his old ones had been way too old and tattered by now after so many years of using them. But oh well… change of plans. It was time now to gay panic about that clerk and his oh so lovely thighs.

And Kuroo had planned to do so while quietly choosing a new pair of sneakers on his own and then getting out of there ASAP so he could go and cry to Bokuto and thank him, maybe build him a shrine or whatever, for the lovely blessing that had been that encounter with the clerk. But apparently not even that plan was gonna work out cause said lovely blessing was walking his way now towards him, soft smile on his lips and eyebrow raised in question, probably thanks to the stupid expression Kuroo was 100% positive was plastered on his face at this very moment.

_Ohmygoshfuckmylifehe'scominghe'scoming._

“Hello, can I help you with something?”

 _Oh gosh, even his voice is holy,_ “Mh? Yeah? Oh… Oh! Yes, no! I mean.. Uh.. No, thanks, everything’s under control?” _You fucking idiot, that didn’t sound “under control” at all…_ Kuroo deadpanned in frustration.

“Oh, I thought… You looked a little lost there but uh.. Okay? I guess?” his brow got a tad bit more arched than it had been and his smile bigger in his also lovely lips, as Kuroo noticed and so he died a bit more too, biting his own lips while trying to suppress a cry as he had clearly fucked up and lost his opportunity to talk to the gorgeous man.

His opportunity had gone by, and even though he definitely enjoyed the view of the guy's behinds while he walked away to help some other customer in _real_ need, Kuroo promised himself right there that he would come back on the very next day to fix all that mess of a first impression and he'd go through both his plans from beginning to end. He was gonna buy those damn shoes and he was gonna ask the guy out. Probably... right?

* * *


	2. Funerals and night plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's squad finally assembles. There's some plotting involved but... will it go well?  
> (We'll see on the next chapter)

**_A week before_ **

“Hey bro, are you staying today for our workout session?”

“Nah, sorry, man, I’ve got to study for a test, you’ll have to ask Hajime to train with you, don’t miss me too much tho”.

Kuroo smiles fondly as he pats Bokuto on the shoulder a couple times and then walks to the dressing room after their volleyball practice is over.

He’d usually stay after practice to work with Bokuto on some new tactics or to perfect old ones while they chat about little nothings or schedule their next morning run but, as an outstanding astrophysics student and a committed contender on his rivalry with Oikawa, not just as volleyball captains of opposing teams but for getting the best marks in each of their colleges as they share career paths, Kuroo decides to cancel, or well... postpone, this tradition with Bokuto when tests are near. 

[…]

**_Current day_ **

Just as he gets out of the store, eyes still bright thinking about the nameless man with lovely thighs, Kuroo texts Bokuto, all caps with trembling fingers.

_Kubroo_

bO WTF I THINK I DIE D AND WENT TO HEAVN

_Brokuto_

HUH?! PLS DONT DIE BRO ILL MISS U

_Kubroo_

Too late mate i.. I met an angel today

Bo he was GORGEOUS man his thighs?????? HEAVENLY ଘ(੭ˊᵕˋ)੭

_Brokuto_

man im lost AF

im with kenma waiting for kaashi at the library

meet u here??

With that last message Kuroo replies with a hurried “omw” and as soon as his phone is safe in the pocket of his skinny jeans he jogs up to their college’s library, where Kenma and Bokuto wait for Akaashi’s shift to end.

When he gets there, both his best friends are sitting in one of the tables near the big windows, Kenma watching the look of pure confusion in Bokuto’s face while a pained expression’s showing on his own and, at the sight of that, Kuroo can’t help but to smile. After all, he’s a sucker for his friends.

With a simple “hey” he greets both of them and takes a sit next to Kenma, looking at him with the fondness of years and years of past friendship and then pats him on the shoulder as a way of encouragement, nodding just once to make him understand that he can take over the explaining and teaching until Akaashi finishes his job and all of them can get out for a coffee or something.

Like that, a couple hours go by, Kuroo explaining Bokuto how to do his assignments with some lost looks and huffs from Bokuto here and there and Kenma’s light typing on his phone on the background, the light outside starting to dye their table in warm oranges and soft yellows as the mumbles of the people outside turn into more vibrant chit-chatter as the crowd walking out of campus increases with the end of their lessons and the start of their freedom.

“We can go now..” comes Akaashi’s voice in a soft whisper.

None of them had noticed the guy standing at the end of their table but as soon as they hear those words, without a word of their own, they gather their books and all the stuff that had started expanding, invading every free space on the table, and get out of the big old building.

They all know that Akaashi loves his shifts working at the library but they’re aware that, as much as he loves them, they tire him out and he ends exhausted, something that’s obvious when looking at the dark eye bags under his night sky eyes. So once they’re outside, blended into the crowd of students returning to their homes or going out to relief some of their pent-up stress, the four friends walk in comfortable silence towards Kenma’s apartment, their usual meeting spot besides the café where Oikawa works.

And as they enter said apartment Bokuto’s the first one to break the silence as he throws himself into Kenma’s sofa, face buried in one of the pillows.

“Aah, home sweet home!” exclaims the boy, his body squirming in joy in the comfortable sofa.

“Bokuto-san, please scoot over” Akaashi says next, patting Bokuto on the leg, the latter recognizing the gesture as a sign for him to retract his legs so both Akaashi and Kenma can fit in the small space that’s left.

Now they’re all squished next to each other while Kuroo’s disappeared into the kitchen, emerging from it some seconds later with a tray with four glasses and some beverages and snacks. It’s true that that’s not his home but everyone in their group of friends is familiar enough with Kenma’s home and is free to roam in it, even though Kenma’s room is out of bounds cause he works there filming his streams and videos for his youtube channel.

Once Kuroo comes back and is sitting on the bean bag, pouring drinks for everyone, he notices how the room’s gone all quiet and everyone’s eyes are on him, so he bites his lower lip and looks back at them, waiting for the peace to fade into a swarm of questions about his earlier alleged “death” cause he’s 100% sure there’s no way Bokuto hasn’t told both Akaashi and Kenma about it.

“So when’s the funeral?”

“Kenma!”

“What? Bokuto said you died so… when's the funeral happening and who do I have to blame so they can take responsibility and pay for it?”

As always Kenma’s way too observant and unforgiving and Kuroo knows as he recoils a bit more into the bean bag that he’s gonna have to, ironically, spill the beans cause there’s no going back once the golden eyed boy has started something. He's not leting this go and fair enough… who would? He would do the exact same thing, though with different words, if any of the other three guys were the ones in this kind of situation and not Kuroo himself.

“So... You know coach said to buy some new sneakers and I didn’t know where could I find some that aren’t as pricey an-“

“Kuro”.

“Okay, okay! So yeah, Bokuto recommended a new shop that opened near our gym, right? Well, I went there today and there was this clerk looking all gorgeous with those glorious thighs of his, I.. ugh, Kenma, no, don’t look at me like that please, I _know_ it sounds stupid but believe me when I say, _-_ _yeah, Bo, I want it that way too but it’s not the right moment-,_ that the guy looked _wonderful_ even with those ugly beige bermudas and the black polo shirt”.

With a groan full of his accumulated frustration and his repressed newfound feelings for the still nameless thigh guy, Kuroo covered his now blushed face and leaned back on his seat.

“I fucked up so bad, man… I wanted to be all _suave_ when he started talking to me and got closer but I started babbling and he went away to help someone else”.

 _Typical Kuroo_.

That’s what everyone in the cosy living room thought, even the guy himself.

“No worries, bro, we can go with Hajime next time” Bokuto offered, a brilliant smile on his lips.

“Hajime?”

“Aha, he’s the one that told me about the store. Remember that day you had to go study for your test and I worked out with him instead? Well, he told me about this friend of his that had started working on that new store and that it was looking pretty good so.. maybe we can talk with him so he can talk with his friend and they can help you with your sexy thighs man?”

“Bokuto-san, I don’t know if that’s the b-“

“THAT’S GENIUS, BO! I LOVE YOU!”

_Oh well…_

“LOVE YOU TOO, BRO”

“Let’s talk tomorrow after practice with Hajime and come up with a plan together!”

And even though they could try and stop their dumbass friends from refraining to follow through with that new plan of theirs, Kenma and Akaashi new better so they rolled their eyes and sighed, not wanting to think about the consequences that might come after said plan was put into practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 3am and I'm half asleep but also high on inspiration so please forgive me if there's some misspelling (but please call me out on it so i can fix it!!)
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this experiment of mine and if you do I'd love to read about it in your comments!! I promise I won't bite hahahh
> 
> ps: I don't know when I'm gonna upload the next chapter but I'll try to keep on writing on my study breaks, pinky promise


	3. crush talks and dudenions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter!! I hope I didn't make you wait for too long?  
> I'm finally free from uni until next october so I'll probs have some more time to write and work on this fic and some others I have planned so I'm excited about that!!
> 
> ps: I'm still knew and unexperienced when writing dialogues so I'm apologising in advance if they seem kinda awkward at times

* * *

If anyone had ever asked Daichi about the pros of working at a sports store he would’ve said something by the likes of “it’s kinda nostalgic with that Air Salonpas smell all around” or “well, it’s really nice watching little kids with that excited glow in their eyes when they get new gear for their clubs or hobbies” and some other lame things but now, after that encounter with that awkward handsome stranger… well, his answer would have changed a bit.

After his shift ended that day, with his body aching all over and a tired but happy smile resting on his face, Daichi was on his way to his shared dorm room, walking faster than he’d like to after that many hours working, with the hopes of still finding his roommate when he’d get there and, thank the gods, he did make it in time.

“Suga, you won’t believe this!” the brunet said as he walked through the door and up to where his roommate was, seconds later dropping all his weight on the other’s bed.

Unbothered by the invasion of his bed, the silver haired boy took out his face from the wardrobe where he had been looking for some clothes to actually look at his tired and weirdly excited friend with curiosity already sparkling in his eyes.

“So..?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I uh.. I always forget how comfortable your bed is”. Just a terrible excuse hidden in his nervous chuckle, really. Now that he had his friend’s whole attention Daichi felt kinda bashful and lowkey stupid.

“Oh c’mon, Daichi, tell me already, you can’t leave me all curious now. I get it though, I really do, leaving someone wanting more is lovely and even more when they beg you for more bu-“

“Oh gosh, Suga, tmi, I don’t want to nor need to know about your sexual innuendos with Oikawa, please and thanks” said Daichi while his whole body cringed and shuddered at the thought of Suga’s words taking form in his widely imaginative head. “Ugh… If I have nightmares about it I’m suing you for it, I swear”.

“Oki doki, grandpa, now… If you don’t want me to keep on talking about those “sexual innuendos” do talk, please?”

“Yeah, yeah, I surrender” with a grunt and his hands up to show his defeat Daichi laughed it off and readied himself to start talking as he had planned on doing on his way home from work.

“So you know I started working at that new sports store near campus grounds, right?” he started, waiting for a sign to keep on talking but doing so either way when Suga went back to looking for his night out’s outfit in the wardrobe. “Well, today I met a guy there. Well, not actually met _met_. I was working and saw this guy come in looking kinda lost so I decided to approach him so I could be of help? And when I got closer he just- Suga, he was gorgeous! He had some ridiculous hair and such long legs… I couldn’t stop staring and I think he noticed and got all nervous and awkward and I felt really bad about it but he was so cute, Suga I-“

“Waitwaitwait!” Suga rushed to sit next to Daichi on his bed, the outfit he was looking for long forgotten. “This isn’t a boring Daichi story, it’s a “you’ve got a crush on someone after centuries of being single” kinda story. Oh fuck, should I cancel on Oikawa?”

“What? No! Suga, what the heck, it’s not that important a thing to go and cancel on your date with your boyfriend!”

“Not important? Daichi, this is something big! You’ve been single since you and Terushima broke up four years ago!”

_Fuck, I souldn’t have told him… Now I’m not hearing the end of it._

“That’s it, I’m calling Tooru to postpone our date and you and I are having a talk about all this. We need to plan on what you’re gonna do now!”

“What I’m gonna..? Suga! I’m not doing anything, I don’t even know who he was or even if I’m going to be meeting him again anytime soon or.. or ever again!”

Daichi complained and tried to stop his roommate from cancelling his date plans but as much as he tried he knew it was his lose the moment Suga called Oikawa on the phone and seconds later he was already back with a smile from ear to ear and ready to plot even the littlest of details for that “plan” of his.

Sugawara Koushi was a stubborn young man and Daichi had learned about it ages ago. When his best friend decided on something? You could bet your ass it was gonna become a reality. So maybe he’d meet the handsome stranger once again. Maybe even sooner than he’d expect it.

[…]

_Fuckin’ finally._ One day more classes were finally over and he was free to go. And even though on a normal day Kuroo would have enjoyed and thrived on his lessons about what his friends liked to call “all that space bullshit”, he had been unable to concentrate for the entirety of the day, his brain going (x)miles an hour while thinking about his scheduled “dudenion” with Bokuto and Iwaizumi to explain the latter one about the whole _sweet-thighs-guy_ situation and then brainstorm a bit for the sake of a more successful second meeting with said guy.

So there he was, on his way to their favourite cafeteria where Bokuto and Iwaizumi would be meeting him, yet again unable to hide that big idiotic grin of his from showing.

“Hey, sweet buns”.

At the sound of those words the guy at the counter wrinkled his nose, clearly showing disgust. “Ugh, Tetsu-chan, please don’t call me that.

“Oh please, I know you love it when I compliment your assets”.

“Look, it’s flattering of you to appreciate my gorgeousness, it really is…”

He clearly enjoyed it but as much as he did, Oikawa knew Kuroo was being playful in his very own and very dumb way so, even though he usually played along with that sickly sweet banter, when he saw that expression on Kuroo’s face he decided to change paths so he could satisfy his awakened curiosity.

“…but you know I’m taken and even if I wasn’t I wouldn’t date a man with such a stupid grin as yours”.

“Wow. First of all, OUCH. Second of all, could you stop being that sharp, huh?”

“You know I can’t, darling, so better spill those beans already, mh?”

With that reply and the smile on his face, Kuroo knew there was no other option and so, once Iwaizumi and Bokuto had arrived and Oikawa had joined them after his shift was over, not even taking a moment to take off his apron and instead just rushing up to their table with some drinks to share while hearing the story, Kuroo began to explain all about his new crush and his godly thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!♡
> 
> As always, if you feel like commenting or talking about this or any of my fics I'll be glad to listen!!  
> You can find me on @myspacebox (tw) 
> 
> Many thanks to Ari, Rory and Krispi for all the support (y todas las inseguridades que me habéis aguantao y las idas de cabeza too lol) ILY

**Author's Note:**

> If you read up to this point, THANKS!!  
> If you wanna talk about this fic or scream about kurodai or Haikyuu!! in general you're always welcome to do so here in the comment section or at @myspacebox on tw ♡ 
> 
> This fic is a present for @DoctorDonna (on tw) and so I hope she likes it (and all of you too)


End file.
